dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Chun Ji
Perfil *'Nombre artístico:' 천지 / Chun Jithumb|364x364px|Chun Ji *'Nombre real:' 이찬희''' / Lee Chan Hee *'''Profesión: Cantante, Modelo, Actor ocasional, MC *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seongnam, Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: 1.73cm. *'Peso: '''52 kg *'Tipo de sangre: B *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Agencia: 'T.O.P Media *'Agencia en Japon: 'Universal D Dramas *I Am Legend (SBS, 2010) cameo con Teen Top. *''Oh my God.'' Programas de TV *'2010: '''Star Cam (con Teen Top) *'2011: OMG (durante 2 episodios). *'''2012: Dream Team Season 2 *'2012: '''MBC KPop Star Olympics *'2012: MBC Kpop Star Athletic Championship *'''2012: MBC Exploration of Genders *'2012:' Ms. & Mr. Idol (con Niel y Ricky) *'2012: '''Weekly Idol ( Con Teen Top). *'2013: Vitamin (con Niel '''). *'2013: '''MBC KPop Star Olympics *'2013: MBC Kpop Star Athletic Championship *'2013: '''Inmortal Song 2 (junto C.A.P, Niel & Chang Jo). *'2013: 'KBS 2TV, HAPPY SUNDAY Mamma Mia (con su mama). *'2013 : 'Weekly Idol ( con miembros de Teen top). *'2013: Inmortal Song 2 (Octubre con Niel, L.Joe y ChangJo). *'2013:' Wide M Open Studio *'2013:' SBS Star King (con Niel) *'2013: '''Hello Counselor (con Niel). *'2014:' MBC Kpop Star Athletic Championship (con L.Joe, ChangJo y Ricky ). Programas de Radio *'2012:' MBC ShimShim Tapa Radio 24/04/2012 - como DJ especial junto a C.A.P Musicales *Caffeine como Kang Ji Min Colaboraciones *The Grasshoper Song- Sunny Hill, (Presentaciones en vivo, sustituyendo a Jang Hyun). *Wolf is stupid-Tint (27/03/2014) Anuncios *'2011: BSQT CF (marca de zapatos) *'''2012: Be atoy (junto a Teen Top) *'2012:' Sketcher (junto a Teen Top) *'2012:' Michiko London (uniformes , junto con Teen Top) Curiosidades *'Grupo kpop:' Teen Top **'Posicion:' Vocalista, Visual y Bailarín. *'Educación:' **Seongji High School **Gwangju High School **Hanyang University: Facultad de musica practica *'Especialidad:' Imitaciones *'Chica Ideal:' Una chica de personalidad brillante , pelo largo y que tenga mucho que decir. *'Familia:' Padres, hermano mayor (por 2 años). *'Hobbies:' Rompecabezas y leer *'Fanclub: '''Chunsas *'Modelo a seguir: Chris Brown y Park Hyo Shin *'''Apodos: '''Power voice, El rey de los espejos, Fire Monkey *'''Mascota: Tiene un perro. *'Habitación:' Duerme solo *'Comida Favorita:' Makchang (막창) *'Licencia de conducir:' Si, todos tienen excepto C.A.P (Niel explico las causas de que C.A.P no tenga licencia en "Teen Top Never Stop in Guam") *Su audición para ingersar a Teen Top fue privada. *Él y L.Joe son los más populares de Japón. *Se lleva muy bien con L.Joe. *ChunJi dentro de Teen Top es como una mamá para los integrantes. *Recibió una patada voladora de Niel en Weekly Idol, en medio a "Random Play" por haberse equivocado en la coreografía de "Miss Right", y por venganza de la parte de Niel, ya que Chunji también lo había pateado antes en medio del juego. *Para el especial navideño de Music Bank (KBS), bailó "Loving U" de Sistar, junto a Zelo de B.A.P, SungJae de BTOB, y DongHyun de Boyfriend. El interpretó a Hyorin. *Tiene un ligero parecido a Kevin Woo de U KISS y Mark de GOT7 *Es un YeolGulNam; que es un neologismo que significa "mucho mas bonito que las niñas". *Tiene mucha confianza en si mismo y los gestos "sexys" se le dan bien. *Declaró que si se ganaría la lotería les daría la mitad a sus padres y a los niños de Corea. *Chunji decidió cantar ‘Goodbye my love’ de Park Hyo Shin, porque le recuerda a su primer amor, cuando estaba en 1º año de la escuela secundaria, pero tuvieron que romper cuando él se convirtió en trainee, luego dijo que nunca se besaron ni una sola vez. *Ocupó el puesto #7 del ranking de "Top 20 de ídolos masculinos más guapo que las chicas", dirigido por Music Talk Talk MaBling de MBC. Superando a Hongki (FT Island), Thunder (MBLAQ), etc. *Cuando Shindong le pregunto a Chunji en Shim Shim Tapa sobre si se haría una cirugía plástica el contestó: “No la necesito, yo me quiero como soy". *Minwoo de 100% lo eligio como su integrante favorito de Teen Top, y Jin Hye Won de F-Ve Dolls también lo eligió como su miembro favorito de Teen Top. *En el programa de Mamma Mia del 8 de septiembre, dijo que le regaló un coche a sus padres y Andy se levantó quedando sorprendido. *Confeso en The Kiss Radio que el y Luna de F(x) son buenos amigos.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NlnD-Y8wm-A *Él dijo que si tuviera que ponerle un seguro a alguna parte de su cuerpo, sería su "manzana de adán". * Es considerado el más gracioso del grupo. *El bailo "no,no,no" de A pink junto a Changjo y Niel. En el concierto que dio Teen Top. *El es muy cercano con Mina de AOA y dice que ella le da mucha suerte cuando hablan juntos. * Actuara en el Músical "Caffeine" compartiendo el papel de Kang Ji Min con: Kim Hyung Jun de SS501, Kim Ki Bum Ex-integrante de U-KISS, Jo Sung Mo, Lee ChangMin de 2AM y Hyun Woo. * Comentó estar triste de no poder ir a la Argentina. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Nate) *Twitter Oficial Galería Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:T.O.P Media Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KPop